Pokemon Adventure
by shayminlovers
Summary: This is a story about Johanna. She starts her adventure to be the best pokemon trainer in the Unova Region.


Hi everyone, this is Professor Juniper. This time, a new adventure starts. This adventure starts at about 5 years after Ash visited Nova Region. Lots of things have changed. Clan has returned back to Striation Gym. He is much stronger now with his Panasage evolved into Simisage. Iris is now the gym leader in Opelucid City. And the main character, Ash, is now the champion in Unova Region. Now, this adventure is about a girl Johanna, who aims to beat Ash and be the champion of the Unova Region. The adventure now begins.

(frick frick, frick frick)

"Wake up darling, it is now 10 in the morning. You have to go to Professor Juniper's home to get you first Pokemon now!" My mother yells.

" Okay mom" Johanna yells back.

" Take your time and be careful!" Mom says

Johanna is now ten years old. She lives in Nuvema Town. According to the tradition, she can now get a Pokemon from Professor Juniper and starts her journey. When she arrives at the Lab, Professor Juniper asks her name and shows her three pokemon...

" This is the Fire-Type Pokemon, Tepig, it uses its fire-breathing abilities to cook its food. Tepig will blow smoke from its nose instead of embers if it becomes sick. It has been shown to wag its tail when happy." Professor Juniper explained.

" It looks strong. However, it isn't cool enough..." Johanna replies.

" Next, the Water-Type Pokemon, Oshawott, If it is attacked, it will fight back using its scalchop without any hesitation. When eating, Oshawott uses its forepaws to move food to its mouth, rather than going down on all fours to eat it."

" It's cute looking really attracts me. However, it doesn't look strong."

" Last but not the least, the Grass-Type Pokemon, Snivy, It is a smart Pokémon with a cool demeanor. It is very calm and doesn't panic even when faced with a bigger foe. It usually basks in the sun and undergoes photosynthesis with its tail, which droops when it loses energy. This is the only female starter I have now."

" Yes this Pokemon suits me. It looks cool but strong at the same time. Snivy, I choose you!" Johanna screams with happiness.

(Tsutarja~)

" Now, here is the Pokedex. A Pokedex an handheld electronic encyclopedia device. It is capable of recording and retaining information of the various Pokemon of the world. And these are Pokeballs. It is a type of item that is critical to a Trainer's quest, used for catching and storing Pokémon."

" Thanks, Professor."

The two start their journey, and Johanna decides that the first gym they will battle against is the Striation Gym. Now they are in route 1.

" I should catch a Pokemon before I battle the Striation Gym. Now, let me see..."

(Eievui... Eievui...)

" An eevee? How strange to have an eevee in Unova Region... Oh my Goodness, she is hurt. What should I do... There is a Pokemon centre nearby, I shall take it there."

( In the Pokemon Centre)

" The eevee you bring here is now fine, however, it looks as if it is very sad. I think it is thrown away by another trainer. The snivy you keep is now resting. You should be able to take it back tomorrow. " Nurse Joy says in dismay.

" Nurse Joy, can I have this eevee? I want to make it happier." Johanna exclaims.

" For sure you can. Though I want to say this, you should consult the will of this eevee. " Joy says

( In a room in the Pokemon Centre)

"Eevee, are you alright?" Johanna asks

(Eievui!)

" You look happier than before. Here I have a suggestion. Can you be one of my team Pokemon? You look strong!"

(Eievui! Eievui!)

" Good!" Johanna then throw a Pokeball.

( Ding, Ding, Ding, Gotcha)

" I get an eevee!"

" Muhahaha!" A strange voice has been heard.

" What sound is this?" Johanna says. Two strange men are standing on the window.

Suddenly Joy rushes in, " The Pokemon in this Pokemon Centre is stolen by these thieves What should I do?"

" Including my Snivy?" Johanna asked

"Yes!" Joy says

" Then I must battle these guys. Wait for me Snivy! I will be here soon to save you!"

( The adventure continues)


End file.
